


Toxic Touch

by Little_Snowflake_Bunny



Series: The Adventures of an Omega [1]
Category: Big Hero 6 (2014)
Genre: Hiro In Heat, Masturbation in Bathroom, Omega Hiro
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-19
Updated: 2015-01-19
Packaged: 2018-03-08 04:07:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3194735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Little_Snowflake_Bunny/pseuds/Little_Snowflake_Bunny
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A one-shot inspired by a BH6 Rp on tumblr.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Toxic Touch

Hiro glanced over at the man that sat in his kitchen. His cheek flushed as his mind was doused in a simmering hazy sensation as his heat kicked in. His body trembled from the mere brush of the air hitting his neck. It had been a normal week. Hiro knew his heat would kick in within the weekend. He had been prepped up, and pumped for the new exhibit that had just opened up near SFIT.

It was suppose to be a normal day.

Hiro didn't take any chances. Instead he excused himself to get ready for the day. When he does go upstairs, every step he took made his legs feel heavier as he approached his shared room. Hiro doesn't think of his desires when he begins to rummage around for a spare clothes. No way he was going out in his current ones.

Just as he was getting ready. Hiro felt a sudden flash of pinprick sensation, his body was getting warm, and soon the temperature of his body began to rise. His nostrils flared, and his eyes dilated, and sudden fill of Energy that came from no where. When he looked over at a photograph of him, and his brother. He gave a shiver when his thoughts began to go from a fond warm memories towards more heavy--sex filled imagination. 

His mind began to clue him on at what happening as thoughts of intimidation, and sex flowed in. His cheeks were flushed, and he bit down on his lower lips trying to concentrated on the matter at hand-- his heat had kicked in. What was worse was that the boy had his friend over-- or rather a friend of Tadashi ; so Tadashi said. It was odd, his brother never mentioned any of his other non-university friends, especially one who looked so out of place, but who knew, his brother was an enigma aside from the university life, and at home, Hiro never bothered to learn about Tadashi's life outside of his college routine, and daily life.

Hiro groans. The mere sensation of his clothes rubbing against him-- made him hard.

Hiro gave a small mewl, when he patted himself down. His surged for him to mate, made him dizzy with desire. Hiro gave a gasp, and closed his eyes, just the smell of his own heat bothered him. He was shivering, and he was leaking already, slick with need, he looked at the door to his room. He knew he'd have to cancel, and god forbids if he went outside, he's attract Alphas. The young Omega swallowed and leaned against the door.

He had closed the window, thank goodness that he did so-- he smell was everywhere. Hiro stumbled over towards to his bathroom-- to relieve himself. At least then, he'll be able to excuse himself, and have to cancel.

Hiro groaned as he began to touch himself. This was so embarrassing, at least the door to his-- and his brother's room was closed, and the bathroom door was locked behind him. He pulled his shirt up, and bit down onto the bunched up cloth. His hands trailed down his chest, arching, and groaning muffled by the clothed in his mouth. His face red with need. He was already hard by the time his hand went southward.

Hiro shuddered, and flared his nostrils. He sat with his back against the bathroom door, had it been opened by someone he'd fall onto his back, but he locked, and was sure no one would be able to come in, having locked both doors. He mewled as he palmed himself, and closed his eyes. He stroked once, and shivered as pleasure spiked through his heat-induced body. He wouldn't last, even as fingers sank into his slick open, he gasped, and rubbed himself out. His fingers swirled around-- he added another when he felt ready. His face was consorted into a pleasured stated.

He opened his mouth, giving a strangled moan when he hit that right spot. He drooled a bit. He gave a pleasure gasp, and nearly cried out as he came-- he sat there on the floor, panting, his eyes fluttering open. His hand was a mess, and he slid out of himself, fingers slick with his juices. Hiro frowned, and shivered, the need was still there, but his aroused state had been calmed. Hiro sat there on the bathroom floor. His body shivered at the cool sensation of the air hitting his lower back from under the door. Hiro looked at his hands, and sighed at the mess he made of himself.

"Damn it," He chewed his lower lip, realizing that anyone could come in and see him like this.

Hiro was quick to wash away all evidence, even going as far as showering. He came out, hair damp, and dripping from the cold shower he just took. He looked normal, aside from the tired state his body was, the smell of heat still lingered around his body, and Hiro ignored it.

He went downstairs.

Sometimes Hiro hated being in heat. But with the looks he gets from his brother, Hiro decided that he enjoyed being an omega. As long as Tadashi looked at him, and only him.

He could deal with being an omega.


End file.
